Lucy, God of the Heavens
by rjanarielle
Summary: Changed summary: Lucy saved Sting so now, Sting saved her. But when the guild suddenly called her weak, she cried. Sting comforted the poor girl but while comforting her, he saw something glowing in her hand. It looked like a mark. Not a guild mark, but it looked like a mark that shows ultimate magic. What is Lucy's TRUE magic? Sticy...
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The perfect blonde couple**

**Summary: Sting Eucliffe, the most popular guy in Fiore due to his powers and good-looks. Lucy Heartfilia, the energetic blonde chick of Fairy Tail that makes guys go head-over-heels for her. Two people, popular and blonde. These two will be the key to bring peace between Fairy Tail and Sabertooth... Once they know their feelings for each other...**

**Chapter 1- Making sure she's alright**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail...**

Lucy was just happily skipping towards her apartment. She finally had enough Jewels to pay for her rent. She was also being followed by the pink-haired dragon slayer and his blue exceed. While walking there, she didn't notice that she was gonna bump into someone. The two suddenly fell on their backs and started rubbing their heads.

"Watch it! Can't you see that I'm walking?" the voice was from a guy

"I know that voice... It's-" Lucy was suddenly stopped when Natsu shouted

"STING! FIGHT ME!"

"You don't know how long I've waited for this day... I'm ready when you are!" Sting stood up and clenched his fists

Behind him was the raven-haired shadow dragon slayer and two exceeds. Rogue suddenly ran towards Sting to stop him but was accidentally hit by Natsu. Angry about the punch Natsu gave, he joined the fight. Lucy was hiding under the bridge to avoid getting killed by the three dragon slayers. Happy went after her.

"What are you doing here Luigi? Shouldn't you stop them?" Happy asked

"IT'S LUCY! And how can an adorable creature like me stop those horrible beasts?" Lucy sparkled

"Lucy snap out of it. And if we don't stop them, they'll wreck the whole bridge AND you're apartment." Happy said

"YOU'RE RIGHT!" Lucy screamed

So she ran towards them. She tried to stop them but was hit by Sting's roar in the process. The attack was a direct hit. Her body became weak and shortly after, she fainted. The three dragon slayers stopped when Natsu saw his nakama beaten up. Frosch was looking at Lucy. Lector boasted that that's what will happen when they mess with Sting. Natsu was angry at the black cat's comment. He sent the exceed flying.

"Lector!"

"Listen up. Hurt our nakama again, I'll make sure you're gonna be burned to a crisp. That's what happens when you hurt a family member of Fairy Tail!" Natsu threatened

He carried Lucy all the way to her apartment. The landlady asked Natsu if Lucy can pay the month's rent. Natsu grabbed the jewels from Lucy and gave them to her.

**-Sting and Rogue-**

Sting and Rogue were sitting on the sidewalk. They really messed up big time. Rogue's face was completely blank, showing that he wasn't interested but inside, he's worried about Lucy. Sting however, his face is clearly showing that he was sorry and that he was worried about Lucy. Frosch walked up to them.

"Fro is really worried about fairy-san. Will she be alright?" Fro asked

"Don't worry Fro, we'll make sure she's alright." Rogue said

"I'm also worried about what happened Lector... He was sent flying by Natsu remember?" Sting said

"Oh right..." Rogue said

"But... I'm more worried about Lucy. She took a direct hit from my dragon roar. Let's... follow them? To be sure..." Sting suggested

"Fro agrees!"

"Then let's go..." Rogue folded his arms and sighed

So the three of them searched for Natsu and Lucy. Frosch suddenly heard a loud thud. It was... Lector. Sting ran towards the direction where they heard the thud. When he reached the place, Lector was in the middle of a really huge crater. They grabbed Lector and then Rogue carried him like a baby kitten. (I want to be in Lector's place =_=) They were looking for some places where they can heal Lector and then they saw the Fairy Tail guild. Fro remembered that Wendy can heal anyone.

"Fro thinks we should ask Wendy-chan to heal Lector." Fro suggested

"WHAT? Do you know what will happen when we walk inside? They're gonna kill us!" Sting disagreed

"But... Fro really wants to heal Lector..." Fro rubbed his eyes

"Ah, well... um... Maybe... Let's do it?" Rogue suddenly agreed when he saw Frosch

"ROGUE!" Sting shouted

When Sting shouted, everyone in the Fairy Tail guild heard him. His loud shout really made the place shake. Worried, Wendy went outside to see what's going on. She opened the door and saw the Dragon Slayer Duo, shouting at each other.

"W-What are you d-d-doing here?" Wendy suddenly activated the cute, scared, Wendy

"Uh... Hello. We want you to help us. You see, Lector fell from the sky and now he's BADLY hurt..." Sting said

"An Exceed! It's black. And the green exceed is pink. How cute... Sure!" Wendy smiled

"Fro thanks Wendy-chan." Fro said

So Rogue placed him on the ground gently and Wendy used her healing magic to heal Lector's wounds. When Wendy was doing that, Natsu was carrying a limp Lucy towards the guild. Natsu saw the dragon slayers and then he suddenly turned furious. Lucy tried to calm him down but was suddenly dropped to the ground in the process. Natsu ran towards Sting and punched him in the face. Rogue saw that Lucy was trying to stand up so he went to her direction and helped her up. Lucy smiled and then she looked at Sting, completely beaten up by Natsu. She ran towards them and before Natsu could hit Sting again, Lucy stretched her arms to shield Sting. Natsu saw his nakama protect his enemy. Learning that Lucy wants to save anyone who's hurt, he retreated.

Fro saw how Lucy protected Sting. The green exceed was happy. Fro walked towards Lucy and gave her a hug. Lucy was so happy at the green exceed's action, she also gave Fro a hug. The two dragon slayers were so happy that Lector was healed but Sting's eyes were fixed on Lucy. Rogue saw how Sting was looking at Lucy. He bent down and whispered something to Sting's ear which made him blush.

"You like her don't you?" that's what he whispered

"I-I DO N-N-NOT!" Sting said

"Ha. I can see it in your eyes Sting. Don't lie... I know you like her..." Rogue teased

"Oh shut up!" Sting looked away

"Anyways, you two can leave now. Your cat is all healed. Thanks for visiting our guild." Lucy smiled at the two dragon slayers

"Thanks. And thanks Wendy. Bye..." Sting said

They were walking towards their guild and Sting's thoughts were all about Lucy. Lector was looking at his partner, wondering why he's so spaced out. Rogue suddenly started laughing which startled them because Rogue rarely laughs. Fro asked why Rogue was laughing and he whispered it to the green cat which made Fro laugh so hard. Lector wanted to know so he also whispered it to him. Sting was wondering why they were all laughing like crazy. He asked and then all of them stopped, faced Sting and then all shouted in unison.

"STING LLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIKES LUCY!"

"SHUT UP!" Sting shouted

.

.

.

**To be continued**

**A/N: XDD I was writing this and then I was laughing so hard in the making. Favorite part: STING LLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIKES LUCY! XDD *rolling on the floor laughing***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi readers. I'm using the slow laptop so It's gonna take me a long time… Maybe this chapter will take more than 30 minutes. (which is WAY longer than my other stories.) So I hope you'll be kind enough to review. And I'm gonna change the summary… So ignore the summary in chapter 1: (I'll also change the title)**

**NEW title: Lucy, God of the Heavens**

**NEW summary:** **Lucy saved Sting so now, Sting saved her. But when the guild suddenly called her weak, she cried. Sting comforted the poor girl but while comforting her, he saw something glowing in her hand. It looked like a mark. Not a guild mark, but it looked like a mark that shows ultimate magic. What is Lucy's TRUE magic? Sticy...**

**Chapter 2- What's that glowing mark?**

When Natsu and Lucy entered the guild, everybody started crying for Lucy. Her wounds were too great to explain, her appearance is worse than of a beggar's, and her smile… disappeared. Erza, the titania, walked towards the two. Natsu explained, and when he did…

-SLAP-

"**WHY DID YOU EVEN START A FIGHT IN THE FIRST PLACE?" **Erza shouted at the dragon slayer

"I-Well… um…It was Sting!" Natsu was sweating beads. The Titania's death glare was too scary to describe. The Titania knew that the dragon slayer was lying so she sighed…

"The truth Natsu."

"It was my fault. I was angry at him at the games so I wanted to have revenge. I mean, look at how he laughed when Minerva was torturing Lucy. I can't believe how sadistic they are- Well, Rogue isn't but… I don't want them to hurt our nakama. I also saw in your eyes that you were really angry at Minerva." Natsu looked down "That's how I felt… Please understand." Natsu explained. Erza's tears started to fall. She recalled everything.

"I know Natsu but… Past is past and look into the future. There's another way to do stuff other than fighting." Erza said "Violence won't solve anything."

"Erza's right Natsu. You should control your temper too." Gray was sitting on the bar. Naked once again

-Ahem- "Maybe you should control your stripping issues either…" –ahem- Lucy said

"WHERE DID MY CLOTHES GO?"

"Ahahahahha… Stripper got owned."

"Who you calling stripper, fire-breath?"

"Who you calling fire-breath, Droopy eyes?"

"SQUINTY"

"EXHIBITIONIST"

-SMACK-

"We're not f-f-fighting. We're just hanging out. See?" Natsu and Gray put their arms around each other and started dancing after Erza smacked them on the head

"That's good to know. Anyways Lucy, are you sure that you're alright?" The scarlet-haired mage looked at Lucy with worry in her eyes. Lucy saw that the Titania was really worried about her

"Yes Erza. I'm alright." She smiled

"I'm glad to hear that… And you! " Erza pointed Natsu and she gave him her deadliest glare. Earning a scared look from the dragon slayer

"Y-Yes ma'am?" Natsu was completely sweating beads. Gray gave him a you're-gonna-get-killed-by-Erza look

"Take care of Lucy until she recovers. After all…YOU'RE THE REASON WHY SHE'S BADLY HURT!" Erza shouted

"AYE MA'AM!**!**"

So after that, Natsu's eyes were always on Lucy to be safe from Erza's punishment. However… Sting Eucliffe was walking in the streets with his partner, Rogue and Lector. Frosch was just following them while eating ice cream. When the two groups meet, Lucy wanted to squeal! A cat! Eating ice-cream! That's so cute to describe. Frosch was also eating strawberry ice-cream. The color matched his/her (I don't know Frosch's gender -_-) frog suit. Rogue saw Lucy, so… It was time for teasing once again. Before Rogue could whisper to Sting, the two already left so that Natsu can control his temper.

"Hey Sting, look. Your lady awaits…" Rogue whispered

"WHEN WILL YOU SHUT UP ROGUE?" Sting shouted

"Until you admit that you like her. When you do, I'll also admit that I like her-" Rogue suddenly covered his mouth. The words accidentally slipped from his mouth, earning an AHA! From Sting.

"You also like her! Don't lie…" Sting just returned the words Rogue gave him yesterday

"On three, let's confess to each other who we like." Rogue sighed

"Good." Sting nodded

"One"

"Two"

"THREE! I LIKE LUCY!" The two shouted at each other in unison

The two dragon slayers suddenly covered their mouths in shock. Both of them fell in love Lucy. Let's say, love-at-first-sight. Who wouldn't fall in-love with that blonde chick? She's pretty. And… When she smiles, it feels like a light grew inside your heart. So the two of them were glaring daggers at each other, giving each other an I-won't-lose-to-you look. Lector and Frosch suddenly bursted into laughter which startled the dragon slayers.

"You two lllllllllliiike Lucy. HA! Looks like a Lucy Harem." Lector said

"Fro agrees!"

"I'll only accept her when she's strong enough to beat ME!" Sting said

"Then I'll be taking Lucy now." Rogue smiled

"WHAT! Oh no you won't." Sting grabbed his arm

"Then may the best man win." Rogue's smiled disappeared and then his face was dead serious

**-Natsu and Lucy-**

They were just continuing walking. Lucy decided that they should eat first because she's really hungry and tired from walking. She doesn't even know where to go! So… Natsu tried looking for a _safe _restaurant. It seems that Natsu picked the wrong restaurant…

They just took their first step inside and then a flying beer mug went to their direction. They were about to leave but because of the glass beer mug, the handle was now filled with glass shards.

**-Sting and Rogue-**

Wondering about what to do, Sting continued kicking the can in his way. Rogue was quietly thinking of something but his face was completely blank. Lector and Frosch were just quietly following them and since they were tired already, they used Aera.

They suddenly stopped when they heard a high-pitch scream coming from a restaurant.

**-Back to Natsu and Lucy-**

"AHHH!" Lucy screamed

A flying table almost hit her but it was a good thing that Natsu was able to hit it but, his hand is now badly hurt due to the metal table. Lucy can't do anything. When Natsu was hit by another metal table, she couldn't do anything. Now, the table was heading towards her but it was a good thing, two pair of strong hands grabbed her waist and dragged her out, even if he was wounded by the glass shards.

"R-Rogue? Thanks for saving me…" Lucy blushed but she hid it by resting her head on Rogue's chest.

Rogue-1, Sting-0

"We promise to save you. And look, HE'S the one who actually saved you." Rogue pointed at Sting who took a direct hit from a dangerous form of lost magic and another table. He was also hit by a glass mug but he did that to save Lucy.

Rogue-1, Sting-1

Lucy's tears started flowing when she saw Sting's action. She quickly ran inside and dragged Sting and Natsu out of that restaurant. Rogue took Sting from Lucy's arms and bid her farewell. Natsu finally gained conscious and dragged her towards the guild, angrily. When they entered, Natsu tossed Lucy inside, which shocked everyone.

"You WEAKLING! I was there to save you but you DIDN'T EVEN TRY SAVING **ME!**" Natsu roared

"I-I… I-I-I'm sorry N-Natsu…" Lucy apologized but Natsu used Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon on her

"Sorry? SORRY? THAT'S ALL YOU CAN DO LUCY!" Natsu kicked her

Lucy was badly hurt. She was screaming in pain. Everyone in the guild was suddenly engulfed by a mysterious force and then all of them went to Lucy and started kicking her and saying that she's nothing but scum. Upon hearing these words, she yelled. Her body started glowing white that purified the members. After that, she suddenly left but her eyes were also white, meaning that she wasn't in control of herself. When she reached the park, she reverted back and then she started crying because of the pain once again.

She didn't know what she did back there.

Sting decided to go to the park to take a breather. Rogue and the other already left to tell the master that they needed the doctor. When Sting suddenly saw Lucy crying, he rushed to her side and without Lucy knowing, he grabbed her and hugged her tight.

Rogue-1, Sting-2

Lucy continued crying on his chest. He was patting her head when suddenly… A bright light shone on her wrist. It looked like angel wings formed on that light and then it was colored white. It stayed on her hand. Until…

"Wha- Your hand is glowing!" Sting said

And then a bright light from above spotted her Wings mark and then took her.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N: Weird light… But next chapter is the explanation of the mark. Peace out yo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey readers. Sorry if you think that my stories aren't updating as planned. So… I decided to be organized and plan my updates. 5 stories=5 days a week**

**Chapter 3- Rohan, resting place of Fiore's legendary gods**

**Pairing (for this chapter): Lucy x Elias**

**LUCY'S POV**

I was crying in his arms and then one minute after…

I was gone.

I'm in some kind of mansion with weird clouds as decorations. It also had the pictures of the three greatest gods of Fiore legend. Rena, god of Stars. Elias, god of Shadow and… Who's the god of White? It has a frame but now picture. It had something engraved on the sides of the frame:

"A girl from a different world. She was born from two worlds' blood. A mother from the gods and a father from Earthland. With powers she never possessed, she'll be able to know more about her secret past. This is… The White god." That was engraved on the sides of the frame

**NORMAL POV**

Lucy was completely confused. There was a hidden god? It may be weird but Rena is still stronger. She took a closer look at the entire place. She was shocked when she remembered something that was written in a novel she loved reading. The book says: (Story of the god Elias. Which means, Elias himself wrote this. Even though he disguised his name into Saile.)

_I was walking down the hollow streets of our town. I never knew that such pain can be felt. While walking, I saw something dark glow on my hand. It took the form of a black wolf. Completely wondering what this odd mark was,I never realized that a light took me into the sky. I woke up in a place that was also known as the resting place of the gods. Rohan… A place where the walls are white, decorated with clouds of all kinds. Pictures of the gods of legends. I saw myself in one of the frames. It was engraved in another frame about a new god. A girl that never knew her true potential… As I thought more about this mysterious frame, I asked some of the people I saw. They say that it was reserved for the NEW god of White. She may be stubborn, but she'll do anything for her friends they say…_

"Wait… Glowing hand, light towards the sky, white walls, clouds and… ROHAN? I'm in the resting place of the gods of Fiore! And… The frame.Why am I here?" Lucy was really confused in the sudden turn of events. She walked down the hallways and then…

She saw the gods.

Rena of the stars, practicing her god arrow. Elias of the shadows, trying to manipulate people with their shadows. Chelsea of sky, she looks like she's gonna open the gate to Earthland. And then… There's Night of dark. Night is the brother of Elias. They hate each other because they were boasting about who's stronger but Elias always remained silent. I kinda remember Rogue when I look at him. I mean… Look at him. A guy with dark hair, tall, handsome in fact, his bangs ALMOST covers his eye, and then he also has a sword but its blade is as dark as the night sky. He's only seventeen! I can see Rogue when I look at him. Suddenly…

**LUCY'S POV**

Kei, the servant of the gods came. He was gonna tour me so that I'll get to know the place. He also told me that I was the reserved White god in the frame. Kei told me that my powers were beyond great. Greater than that of a dragon's. After the tour, he said that I need to know more about the Fiore gods. I went over to Rena first.

She's pretty and she's strong, despite her weak appearance. Rena's also a fun person to talk to. I made a friend on my first day. After talking to Rena, I finally had the courage to talk to Elias. He was the most popular of all. Everybody knew about his past. He may be the silent-type but inside, he's almost like Rogue.

"Hi. I'm Lucy. I'm the god of White. I also read the novel you wrote about your life. I loved it." I smiled at him, hoping to get a good impression

"Hello. I'm Elias. And thanks." He said before looking away again

"You remind me of my friend back in Earthland. I'm from Earthland but Kei told me that my mother was the first god of Stars and that my father was just human." I looked down

"YOU'RE the reserved god?" Elias shouted

"I-Is there something wrong?"

"Kei told me that I'm gonna be good friends with you. He's not just a messenger, he's the god of Future." Elias explained everything to me

"Really? Well… To make his vision real, let's be BEST friends." I smiled at him

"Yeah!" he pumped his fist up and then pulled me to give me a tight hug

He's so kind. He's more energetic than Rogue but… I like him. At least he's not like the energetic Salamander who keeps barging into my apartment. Me and Elias decided to visit each other's rooms. When I checked his…

"The room is dark." I tried to grab onto something

"Hehe… Wait, WATCH OUT!" Elias warned me because he has a shadow wolf inside his room. The wolf didn't know that I was a guest, so he thought I was prey.

**NORMAL POV**

Elias so his wolf's eyes and then he quickly grabbed Lucy to his side. He told the wolf that she was a friend and that she was a god. The wolf suddenly retreated upon hearing the word "god".

Rogue-1, Sting-2, Elias-1

"What's the name of your shadow wolf, Elias?" Lucy asked

"… I don't know. Rogue?" Elias said and then Lucy suddenly laughed so hard. "W-Why did you suddenly laugh?"

"B-B-Because I had a f-friend named R-Rogue in Earthland." Lucy was laughing so hard, she couldn't complete a sentence.

"Really? So… That means he's a guy…" Elias' face suddenly became dead serious. Lucy was scared because of the look in his now red eyes

"Your eyes turn red when you're angry? Mine turn white." Lucy told the other god about the color of their eyes whenever they're angry or has activated their god powers

"Yours turn white huh? It's obvious since you're the White god after all. Rena's eyes turn bright yellow, Chelsea's turn dark blue and then Night's turn black. I don't know why mine turns red. But I like it." Elias smiled

Lucy was completely shocked. She never saw Elias smile before. It's a bit different than Rogue. It was heart-warming just like hers. At least now she knows that some of the gods here can smile like she can. After a little chat about Rogue (the wolf), Kei suddenly went inside and told Lucy that it was time to train her magic. She said goodbye to Elias and then left.

Kei brought her to a place that has white columns, eggs(maybe some mythical creature's egg) and pictures of the five greatest magics. Living magic, Death magic, Heavenly body magic, Holy magic and then the Purification spell. So far, Lucy possesses 3 of these. (Heavenly, Holy and the Purification spell) Lucy was excited to see what her powers are. She doesn't even know that she can possesses the greatest magic but Kei will never tell her. He wants Lucy to know for herself.

Kei brought some diamond statues. It was perfect for training. If Lucy can break even one of those, it means her powers are now mastered and strong.

"_Alright Lucy. Don't be scared that I can talk inside your mind. I can telepath. It's another magic I mastered. Now, try hitting those with your magic. Can you do that?" _Kei said

"WHAT? I don't even know how to use my magic yet! All I can do is summon spirits." Lucy shouted but Kei covered her mouth

"_You do know that I use the telepath so that we'll have a safe conversation… Just shout it inside your mind and I can hear you." _Kei sweat dropped

'_sorry…'_ Lucy thought

"_Alright. Now, imagine those statues as your enemies or maybe a memory that brought you pain and suffering… That's the first step to learning your powers. All gods did that."_ Kei said

Lucy remembered everything and Kei saw all of it. He began crying when he saw Lucy got punched, kicked and roared. These are the memories he saw:

'_Natsu finally gained conscious and dragged her towards the guild, angrily. When they entered, Natsu tossed Lucy inside, which shocked everyone._

_"You WEAKLING! I was there to save you but you DIDN'T EVEN TRY SAVING__**ME!**__" Natsu roared_

_"I-I… I-I-I'm sorry N-Natsu…" Lucy apologized but Natsu used Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon on her_

_"Sorry? SORRY? THAT'S ALL YOU CAN DO LUCY!" Natsu kicked her_

Lucy covered her mouth and then her tears were forming. Kei was preventing his tears to fall but he really wanted to cry for Lucy.

_Lucy was badly hurt. She was screaming in pain. Everyone in the guild was suddenly engulfed by a mysterious force and then all of them went to Lucy and started kicking her and saying that she's nothing but scum. Upon hearing these words, she yelled. Her body started glowing white that purified the members. After that, she suddenly left but her eyes were also white, meaning that she wasn't in control of herself. When she reached the park, she reverted back and then she started crying because of the pain once again._

At that time, Lucy was already crying but Kei… He noticed one part of the memory was mysterious. He saw the light that Lucy made but how come Lucy can't remember that?

"_Alright. Now… SHOOT!"_ Kei instructed

Lucy's cries were heard and then her body started glowing again. Her eyes became white and then her voice suddenly changed. Kei knew that voice. The wife of the creator of Rohan. Raine…

"**THESE MEMORIES I WILL NEVER FORGET!"** Lucy screamed into the sky and then… The light shone and it almost blinded Kei. He opened his eyes and saw Lucy fainted and that all of the statues were destroyed. Amazed by how much power she wields, he walked up to the spirit. When Lucy fired, he saw Raine leave the body.

"How long?" Kei asked

"Ever since she fired her purification spell. But don't worry, I'll give her powers back. I won't go back there. Let her sleep and be in peace for she has suffered a new level of pain. I will visit often but in the meantime… tell Rohan that he's a scumbag." Raine said before disappearing

"That's the Raine I've known and loved. I better take Lucy to her room then. I better get help from Elias and Rena." Kei said before carrying her

"_Elias, Rena, I need your help. Lucy fainted in the training hall. Hurry up or Rohan might come. I also need help carrying her. Rena, guide me and Elias… Take care of her until she's alright." _Kei used telepath to talk to the two gods

'_YES SIR!'_ the two thought in unison

Elias was the most worried of all. Lucy was the first friend he had in ages. Rena also cares for Lucy because she's the first girl who ever opened up to her. When they reached the training hall, Rena told Kei the directions and then they got there in record time. Elias opened Lucy's door and then he took Lucy from Kei and brought her inside.

"Take care of her okay? And can you use teleport?" Kei asked

"Yeah. Why?" Elias asked

"I think she'll be more comfortable when her friends are here. Two guys from Earthland named Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney. Teleport them here so that they may know about Lucy's condition. Maybe they're both worried sick about their friend. And, the two guys have two little companions. Two cats named Frosch and Lector. A red cat that wears a top and a green cat that wears a pink frog costume with beady eyes." Kei said

"Got it. Open the gates to Earthland and bring Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Frosch and Lector… AWAKEN!" Elias chanted and then a bright beam came

"Wha- Where are we? LUCY!" the two dragon slayers shouted in unison "And… Who are you?" the two guys gave him a death glare

"I'm Elias, god of Shadow. I'm Lucy's friend. You must be the two guys she keeps talking about all the time. Pleasure to meet you." Elias said

The two dragon slayers blushed. Lucy was always talking about them? Before they could speak again, Elias spoke saying:

"Welcome to Rohan. Lucy's the god of White. I hope you enjoy your stay in the resting place of the gods." Elias smiled

"R-ROHAN?"

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Haha! I skipped homework just to do this. I'll do it later. XDD**

**Chapter 4- Meetings and daydreams part 1: Secrets of Rohan**

Their eyes completely shot open as they see Lucy's room in Rohan. It was completely white. White bed, white walls, white columns... It was so boring. Rogue decided to read the books inside her room. It was all very interesting stories about the gods' lives. Story about Rena, Rohan, Raine, Elias, Chelsea, Night, Kei, Razure (lightning god), Celest (god of sun), Shay (goddess of water) and Flarea (goddess of fire). He was most interested about Celest's story. It was the story of a child who was completely ignored by the world because of his abnormal powers. Sting, the guy who _never _reads. He was just interested but he didn't read. Reading isn't his thing he says. Elias wanted to tour them and they both agreed.

The hallways were so boring but it has nice decor. Sting yawned but Rogue smacked him since it was rude to yawn while someone is explaining the legendary place. They were led to a room where there are lots of food. Elias told them to stay put while he gets something important. Sting did the least likely he would do. He READ! _The_ Great Sting Eucliffe was READING! He was also deep in thought when he read the book.

"Sting... Sting! OI STING!" Rogue kept shaking Sting but he was still deep in thought

**WHAT HE WAS THINKING: **

He was thinking about how Lucy became the White God. Does it mean that Lucy's stronger than him? No! No way in hell would that ever happen. He would have to swallow his pride to accept that fact. Sting was mentally slapping himself. But then he daydreamed about being with Lucy and stuff. When he was in the middle of daydreaming, Rogue shook him really hard.

"Is it time to leave my dreamland? Fine... WAKE UP YOU STUPID BLONDIE!" His imaginary Sting shouted at the real Sting

**LET'S GO BACK TO THE REAL WORLD -_-**

"Sting!" Rogue punched him in the face and that was the only solution

"What the hell Rogue?" He hissed at the shadow dragon slayer

"We have company and YOU'RE just daydreaming like a retarded child!" He said "What's wrong anyways? You've been sighing for quite some time now..."

"Nothing... None of your business... Who's this chick?" He asked when he saw a girl with pink hair, pigtails, big blue eyes, yellow dress that reaches the top of her knees and black boots

"I'm Rena. I'm the god of the Stars. You're Lu-chan's friends?" Rena calls her Lu-chan because Lucy somehow thinks about Levy whenever she sees Rena. A cute girl but feisty

"Yep. I'm Sting Eucliffe and this is Rogue Cheney." Sting said

"Hi."

"How wonderful! I truly love your names. We gods don't have surnames except for Elias, Night and Lucy. Elias and Night are twins. Knighthaven... It was a family of nobles known around the continent. They were quite peculiar because they didn't act like the nobles. They weren't quiet or feisty, they were noisy yet gentle. Elias was quiet but he always does a lot for his family and friends. And Night..." Rena smiled "He might be like a child but he cares for everybody, even his brother a.k.a. Rival. They had sibling rivalry but that doesn't change the fact that they love each other. They care for one another." Rena looked away once she thought about Night

"You like Night don't you..." the two dragon slayers said in unison which made the god of stars blush a deep shade of red

"I-I do n-n-not!" Rena said and then she ran towards the door while the blush was becoming redder "Baka..."

So after that, Elias came asking why Rena was really red. Sting just said that they didn't know and then grinned at Rogue. The two asked where to go next and then they were led to the training hall. Elias said to stay put because Kei requested to see him. Inside the training hall was the creator of Rohan. None other than... Rohan. His real name was just spelled backwards. Nahor... From his name, the place was created. Only Raine knew of his true identity so he married her. The dragon slayers felt a strong magical power beyond the columns. A secret door which leads to another passage, never knew before. Only the greatest god knew and that greatest god was never matched nor beaten. That god was kind and loving.

But, somehow Nahor knew of this. He went inside and went through the arched door. When Sting saw something blurry in front of them, he touched it and then suddenly his hand went through. Rogue chanted a spell and then... A golden arched door was in sight. They went inside, not knowing of the consequences within.

When they entered, they saw nothing but darkness embracing them. It was completely dark and terrifying. Lector and Frosch were hiding behind their partner's back. Sting grabbed Lector while Rogue hugged Frosch. (ARGH! If it was me that Rogue was hugging right now well... Let's just say that I'll be able to see my grand parents... X3) Walking for what seemed to be like hours, they finally found light but...

"Who are these people? I sense that they are not gods... Raine, do you know these weird men who entered our humble quarters?" Nahor's voice was heard

"Stop being so formal you moron. Tch... So, you must be Lucy's friends I presume?" Raine asked

"Y-Yes we are..."

"Your little kittens are adorable! Wait, they're not kittens... Well, not ORDINARY cats that's for sure... You two came from Edolas didn't you..." Raine suddenly frowned at the thought of the other world. It somehow holds an important memory

"Fro and Lector came from Edolas? Fro knows! Does Lector know?" Fro asked

"Of course I do Fro. A partner of Sting Eucliffe knows everything!" Lector boasted "Right Sting-kun?" He asked

"Hell yeah!" He said but was suddenly smacked in the head by Rogue

"Manners"

So the four of them kept talking. They were talking about their past lives, where they came from, what magic and lots more. Three people now knows about Nahor's real name but they kept it a secret so now, they're best friends with the creator of Rohan. Rogue suddenly heard Elias' voice calling for them. If they went there, it would take hours of walking once again so... Raine opened a gate and then they stepped inside. They were in the gate for a moment, and then they vanished.

They appeared behind Elias. Since the shadow god has keen senses, he noticed the two behind him. He took their arms and then dragged them to the dining hall. All of the gods gathered there. Lucy wasn't there though but the gods were all worried. Mostly Razure, Celest, Elias, Sting and Rogue were the ones who were worried most of all. Razure was once in need of help on Lucy's first day and he completely changed after his meeting with Lucy. Celest started having feelings for Lucy after an encounter. All of those people who liked Lucy gathered in an isolated table.

"How's Lucy?" Razure asked

Razure is the lightning god. He has spiky blonde hair (not another blonde –Sting), dark brown eyes, tall, well-toned and he looks almost like Laxus but was cuter. WAY cuter...

"She's fine. Elias told me that she's just resting now." Celest answered

Celest was a man with average height, not the common prince-type-with-huge-muscles type but he has nice build. He has hair that matches the sun, which means blonde, (WHAT'S WITH THE BLONDIES AUTHOR? –Sting) and he has red eyes.

"That's good to hear... What are your names? I'm Razure and this is Celest. You two aren't gods but we treat you like family once you step inside our resting place." Razure told the dragon slayers

"I'm Sting, Sting Eucliffe. And this is Rogue, Rogue Cheney. These two are Lector and Frosch, our loyal companions. I'm the white dragon slayer and Rogue is the shadow dragon slayer." Sting said with such elegance and respect

"Oh! They are somehow just like me and Lucy. Not to worry, we won't feel jealous... What does Earthland look like?" Elias asked

"It's great! Places called guilds are found there. Just like Rohan, once you joined the guild, you're treated like family," Sting said "_not in our guild..._" He mumbled "Hey Elias? Can you teleport our friends here? Their names are Rufus Lohr and Orga Nanagear." He requested

"Why certainly, a new addition to the family." Elias stretched out his arm and then a magic circle appeared

The circle released a beam that looks like gates and then came out Rufus and Orga. The gang was back and they had a reunion. Rufus looked at the place and then he said calmly that they were in Rohan.

"This will be recorded in my memory..." Rufus closed his eyes "Did you know that Rohan holds more secrets than we ever imagined?"

The gods gulped. They were amazed at his wisdom but they were also terrified that their greatest secrets might be revealed. Since they were friends, they straightened their posture and then gathered enough courage to tell them...

"It's true. We shall tell you now..."

.

.

.

**CLIFFHANGER XDD**

**Thank you for those who reviewed. I can't thank you in my author's note because my sister took my phone so now I can't check and see the kind people who kindly reviewed. I'm gonna thank all of you in my next chapter and 'till next time.**

**Kei suddenly appeared: I see in the next chapter that there will be-**

**Me: SHUT UP FOR ROHAN'S SAKE!**

**Kei: How about a hint?**

**Me: Fine whatever...**

**Kei: There will be: Light, fighting and lots of nosebleeds-**

***covers Kei's mouth* Me: Um... Let's keep the nosebleeding secret please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**RAAAAAHHH! I CAN'T WAIT FOR STING'S FLASHBACK IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE MANGA! When GmG ends, I always say that Sting and Rogue will be joining Fairy Tail. My sister disagrees so I just say that Sabertooth will become a better guild.**

_**Kei and Elias: Hi Arielle. So... Today's the day where-**_

_***covers Kei and Elias' mouth* Me: Would you to please shut up? Elias, I never thought you would join Kei in spoiling my stories-**_

_***Night suddenly appears* Night: What in Rohan are you doing with them?!**_

_**Me: S-Sorry Night...**_

_**Kei and Elias: You llllllllllliike Night**_

_**Me: SHUT UP!**_

**Chapter 5- Even legendary gods can have festivals**

Lucy was resting and she remembered that she passed out in the training hall. The strangest thing was, she didn't know why she fainted. She rubbed her eyes and stared at her room. It was boring... She thought if she can use her powers to decorate it. Lucy also learned telepath from Kei, so she used it to talk with him privately.

"_Kei, can I use my powers to decorate?" _Lucy said

"_What in the world will you decorate? Your room?!"_ Kei shouted

"_Yes... It's soooo boring. Can I decorate it using magic? Can I? Can I? Can I?" _Lucy started saying those words a bunch of times inside Kei's head which was pissing him off

"_ALRIGHT! Decorate your room! You can use your powers to decorate. Connection Removed"_ Kei shouted inside Lucy's head and removed the connection between them

Lucy was jumping in joy and decided to decorate right away. First she had to paint the walls. She thought of something and then used her magic to paint it. After that, she thought of a nice design to add to the walls. She thought of the perfect design and started putting it on the painted walls. Last, she decided to add some decorations. The result:

"Perfect." Lucy placed her hands on her hips and smiled at her work

The walls were painted gold and the design was a white Fairy Tail sign. The decorations were plush toys of all the members of Fairy Tail and some were Sabertooth members. Dragons were also added and the others were some mages she encountered during her journeys. One of them were Hades, Ultear, Meredy, Jellal, Zeref, Zancrow, The Trimens, and many more. Her room was so large that all of those had fit. She got tired and started reading some novels.

**-Sting, Rogue, Orga, and Rufus-**

"We gods were once humans. But a strange accident happened and that's when Nahor learned about this place-"

"All of you knew about his real name?" The three asked except for Orga who didn't know any of this

"Y-Yes... Let us continue please? So, it all happened 17 years ago. Nahor was busy doing his usual chores. He was a great man and he's from a wealthy, well-respected, family. He became an orphan at the age of 15. He has his own life and he goes on jobs to pay for his daily needs. One day, Nahor was walking in the park when suddenly, he activated a long, forbidden, magic that was said to make people disappear. He accidentally stepped on the crest and then he vanished." Razure said and Celest continued "When he opened his eyes, he saw the blue sky. He stood up but suddenly knew that he wasn't in the park. The ground wasn't grass, it was hard cement. He was in the ruins of the old Rohan. The columns were all knocked down, walls had holes, and there was no roof. He suddenly saw a strange man walk up to him." Elias suddenly took over "The man asked Nahor if he wanted ultimate power. Nahor became greedy and gladly accepted. He gained the power to re-create the place however, he turned from 15 to 49. He learned his mistakes but it cannot be undone, thus Rohan was born. Rohan was born because of a forbidden magic and that's our secret."

"What a history..._ this will be recorded in my memory._" Rufus said

"..."

"I still don't know what it is, but I'll keep the secret." Orga said

"What the hell?! This boring place was created by forbidden magic? Maybe it was a boring forbidden magic. I feel like I want to destroy this and rebuild it again... I'm just kidding. So that's the history of this place huh? Can we...Umm...Check on Lucy first?" Sting suggested

"Oh Lucy! I'm also worried about her. I want to know more about her novel. She promised me that I would be the first god to read it. But she had to show it to her best friend called Levy first. I also want to check on Lucy..." Celest answered

"I hate to admit it but me too... I want to check on Lucy." Razure sighed

"Then let's go to Lucy- It's gonna be a long walk to go there. Do you guys want to use my magic and go there?" Elias asked

"SURE!" All of them said

"Alright... Here we go!" Elias said and he created a gate

**-Back to Lucy's room-**

She was done reading the whole novel and wanted to read the sequel. But before that, she decided to rest for a little bit. She took the Sting and Rogue plushies and went to her bed. In a few minutes, sleep took over her. Few moments later... The gang finally arrived. Elias opened her door and all of their jaws suddenly dropped. Her room was completely different. Lots of plushies on the floor and a Fairy Tail mark on her wall. Kei suddenly appeared from nowhere and told them about him and Lucy's conversation. Sting actually liked it since it wasn't boring anymore. Rogue stepped inside and looked at her room once again. He sat on the fluffy carpet he was standing on and stared at the plush toys. Sting went inside as well and Rogue suddenly stood up. Both of them checked on the sleeping Lucy and saw that she was hugging the Sting and Rogue plush toys tightly. The two of them felt really flushed once they saw it. Rufus chuckled and _"Recorded it in his memories"_ as usual.

Elias stared at her room for a long time and stared at his plush toy. The plush toy really looked exactly like him and beside the plush toy was Night. He smiled because he really misses the time they were not rivals. Razure and Celest also stared at their plush toys. Lector and Frosch hugged their plush toys since it was so cute and life-sized. All of them decided to wait for Lucy to wake up.

"I almost forgot!" Elias said

"What is it?" The six (counting Lector and Fro) Sabertooth members asked him

"Today is the annual Celebration of Rohan day. 17 years ago today, Rohan was finally re-created. Razure and Celest, both of you knew this. Why didn't you tell me or them?" Elias asked the two other gods and earned a gulp from them

"W-We... Um... Forgot about this c-c-celebration..." The two gods started shaking because they knew the consequences if they made Elias angry

"You WHAT?! You two forgot about this special event?! This is the day where all of the gods were suppose to relax but you're not helping me! I'm not relaxed at all!" Elias shouted which made Lucy wake up

"W-W-WHAT ARE YOU **GUYS **DOING IN MY ROOM?!" Lucy shouted at all of them

"Blondie... I can see what you're hugging tightly there..." Sting teased. Lucy suddenly stared at her plush toys and realized that the Rogue plush toy was out of her tight grip and that the Sting plush toy was the only one left. Lucy suddenly turned red and released the Sting plush toy from her tight grip "What's wrong blondie? Why are you so red?" He teased once again and touched her forehead. His touch made Lucy more flushed. Lucy removed his hand

"I-I'm fine Eucliffe and you're blonde too. Would you stop calling me blondie? I hate the nickname. Just call me Lucy or-"

"Lucy-chan? I like Lucy-chan better." Sting said which made her blush even more

"J-Just call me Lucy! L-U-C-Y!" She folded her arms

"I don't want to. I still want to call you blondie so don't change it. I'll change it but there's a price..." Sting said

"What is it?"

"Call me Sting-kun..." He smirked

"S-Sting... Sting-k-k-ku... AHH!" Lucy shouted

"Sting-_kun_. Is that so hard to say?" He laughed but he suddenly stopped when Lucy said something

"Sting-kun. Now please change the nickname Sting-kun..." Lucy begged. Her cute expression made Sting all warm and fuzzy inside. She looked like a kitten begging for milk

"Lucy-chan. You call me Sting-kun and I'll call you Lucy-chan. Deal?" He stretched out his hand

"Deal."

**Rogue-1, Sting-3, Elias-1**

Elias suddenly coughed and then spoke "Lucy, today is the annual Celebration of Rohan day. 17 years ago today, Rohan was successfully finished by our founder Nahor. We have lots of games and events today and I'm also glad that you're finally awake because in a few hours, the celebration will begin at the garden. All of us expect you to come. We'll be taking our leave now." He said and dragged Razure and Celest as fast as he can because he wanted to torture them so badly

Rufus walked up to Lucy and showed her the Rufus plush toy "Nice details. You actually got the face right." He smiled at her

"Thanks Rufus. I also have a Yukino plush toy and a Minerva plush toy. There's also an Orga plush toy over there." Lucy giggled and pointed the Orga plush toy

"You got the hair right! Nobody gets my hair right when they create a plush toy of me. You're awesome Lucy!" He said Lucy suddenly laughed. Who knew that the so-called Orga Black Lightning would have a soft spot for plush toys

"Fro likes this plush toy Lucy-chan." Fro grabbed the Frosch plush toy and hugged it in front of Lucy

"Aww... It's also the same size as you Fro." Lucy giggled

"How did you know that I had a katana?" Rogue grabbed the Rogue plush toy and looked at the katana on the plush toy's belt

"Remember that time when you saved me from that restaurant? I hugged you tight and I felt a katana and that's how I knew that you had a katana. I can't believe that a dragon slayer would be using weapons. I never saw Natsu with weapons so that's a new thought. A dragon slayer with a weapon. I can't remember you using that in the games. All I saw you do was activate Shadow Drive and Dragon Force." Lucy said

"..."

"And... You got the hair exactly right here too. And the earring, and the scar. You got everything right. Even the colour of the skin and the hair. It's perfect!" Sting grabbed the plush toy that was beside Lucy and he sat down on that spot

"It's because we both have the same hair silly." Lucy ruffled Sting's hair

"What about my Sabertooth mark? How did you know it was placed here?" He said and pointed it out for Lucy to see

"When you hugged me, I saw your black Sabertooth mark. The day I was brought here in Rohan..." Lucy said and looked at her wrist and saw her White god sign

They suddenly started laughing but their happy moment was interrupted when the lacrima inside Lucy's room started glowing. Lucy stared at it and then words were written: "It's time." Lucy knew what it meant so she quickly used her magic to wear some clothes. Her god magic gave her the ability to re-equip some clothing and maybe some armor. Sting and Rogue were fascinated and then they snapped out of their gaze and followed Lucy outside her room.

They reached the garden and saw the places where the games and events will be held. Lucy was most excited about the spa. A place where a girl can truly relax. The boys are going to have a meeting. Human or god, boys only. The girls were wondering what the boys were thinking, but set that aside... GIRL BONDING TIME! First, the girls got together at the middle of the garden. Second, they decided to play some games. Third, they all ate some doughnuts and talked about girl stuff.

"So... Rena, do you... LIKE NIGHT?!" Lucy suddenly said to Rena and started laughing so hard

"W-W-W-W-W-WHAT!? N-No I don't!" Rena said even though her cheeks were already red

"Don't deny it Rena. Whenever Night walks by, you get all cute and flirty. It's a sign that you completely love Night. If only that kid listened... Anyways, Lucy... I heard that your two guy friends invited some other guys here. What are their names and are they single? I hate being stuck with Nahor all the time. That stupid douchebag..." Raine said

"Sting and Rogue were the ones who invited Rufus and Orga? Wow... And I don't know if they're single- RAINE! You already have Nahor as a husband!" Lucy shouted at Raine and she chuckled

"No worries Lucy. I was just kidding. Hey, let's go to the spa next." Raine smiled at the girls

**-Guy meeting-**

The boys are hidden in a magic tent where no one could see them. You'll never expect that these gods were also... _perverts_... Sting and Rogue got sucked inside the tent since they said that it was a guy meeting. Rufus and Orga were also sucked in. After the meeting, they set into action:

"Operation: Peeping Tom is now in action!"

**-Back to the girls-**

"Ahh... The spa also has a hot spring... The water is just perfect!" Lucy stretched out her arms and went deeper into the water

"I-Is it ok to g-g-go here?" Chelsea, the youngest, asked since she wasn't that used to the temperature of the water

"It's fine Chelsea. You should just dip your foot here-" Lucy grabbed Chelsea's foot and dipped it in the water "-to know if it's ok for you. And after that, slowly get in. You'll get used to it more when you grow up." Lucy smiled at the younger girl

"If you want, I can make the water hotter. Or do you want it cooler?" Shay, the goddess of water, asked the girls but all of them just gave her an "X" since they didn't want any of the choices "Ok, ok..."

"If I dip inside... Wouldn't the water turn hotter? Or maybe I'll lose my heat... Or, or..." Flarea, the goddess of fire, started rambling about useless stuff

"Uh F-Flarea? Would you please stop talking about those? It's creeping me out..." Rena started to shudder

All of them finally enjoyed the water. Chelsea was starting to adjust to the hot water and Flarea stopped worrying about the negatives. All of them started talking about more girl stuff. They first started talking about their rooms being boring but Lucy promised to tour them inside her room which made every girl excited. Next, they talked about their past lives. All of them suffered because of a guy so that made every girl to be best friends. Before the boy talk, the girls decided to know more about Lucy's life. Rena was the one who thought of that topic. What they didn't know was... The boys were peeping. Shay asked Lucy about Rufus first:

"Well... Rufus is nice and he's a memory-maker. Judging by his appearance, it looks like he loves poems and books. He's a gentleman if you ask me." Lucy smiled

The boys suddenly looked at Rufus and gave him a death glare. He just kept his cool and carefully memorized every word the girls were talking about.

"What about Orga?" Flarea asked

"Orga? I don't know that much about him but he's really strong. He uses black lightning as magic." Lucy answered

"Oh... Then, what about Rogue?" Chelsea asked

The boys were suddenly muted. The conversation finally went to Rogue. All of the boys gave him a glare and suddenly their attention went back to the girls when Lucy was about to speak. Rogue kept quiet. He never actually wanted to peak but when he heard the conversation, he was completely changed.

"Rogue..." Lucy smiled "He's quiet and that's what I like about him. He uses Shadow Dragon Slayer magic. He actually talks to me more than anyone and what I like about him the most is his smile." Lucy suddenly turned soft

**Rogue-2, Sting-3, Elias-1**

"So you like him then?" Rena teased

"T-T-That's complicated Rena..." Lucy blushed

Sting suddenly stared at Rogue. The shadow dragon slayer was smiling. He was staring at Lucy blushing and he was smiling. Sting suddenly got furious and tackled him. Rogue was confused but he didn't want to get damaged so he fought back. Both of them suddenly stopped when they heard the name "Sting"

"Sting. You girls want to know about Sting?" Lucy asked

"Of course we do."

"O-Ok... Sting is also known as the White Dragon Slayer. He has blonde hair like mine. That's the reason he teases me and calls me blondie. He eats like an animal! I don't know why dragon slayers eat like that." Lucy started laughing. Sting suddenly felt hurt but he gained hope when Lucy started to speak again "I don't know why... But I think that everything he does makes me charmed somehow." Lucy smiled

**...**

The boys were getting into an argument. All of them started fighting.

"Oi Sting... No way would we give Lucy to you! You're not trustworthy!" Razure and Celest said to Sting

**...**

"So... You _like_ him?" Chelsea asked

**...**

"Who said that I was gonna take Lucy huh?! Why won't you just shut the hell up!" Sting said and his punch landed on Rogue

"W-Why you..." Rogue got up and attacked Sting

**...**

"Well... How should I say this..." Lucy said

**...**

"Lucy's..." Elias, Sting and Rogue said

"MINE"

**...**

"Yes..." Lucy said

And after that, the wall protecting the hot spring collapsed due to the guys. All of them started nosebleeding when they saw that one of the girls' towel fell. The Sabertooth guys were below the pile while the gods were on top. Raine, Rena, Shay, Flarea, Chelsea, and Lucy suddenly curled their fists into a ball and it started glowing.

"You perverts... TASTE OUR WRATH!" The girls stretched out their arms and it formed one big magic circle that was glowing white "The wrath of the 6 Holy Knights, ATTACK!" they chanted and out came one of the greatest magic attacks of history. It was said that it was strong enough to overpower the Black Wizard known as Zeref

The guys suddenly got beaten to a pulp and all of the girls started laughing. After that, each of gets to carry how many guys they want and brought them to their rooms. Lucy had to carry lots of guys. Raine carried Nahor and Kei, Chelsea carried Celest, Shay carried Razure, Flarea dragged Elias, Rena gently carried Night, and Lucy had to waste her magic to carry Sting, Rogue, Rufus, and Orga. It was a good thing that Lector and Frosch were there to help though.

When the guys woke up, they saw themselves inside Lucy's room and each had beds of their own.

"Alright you perverts... Wash up and go to bed because all you smell like sweaty gym socks!" Lucy yelled at the four guys "Oh and... Here. I wanted to give these to you." Lucy handed them some plush toys. They didn't know that Lucy has two of every plush toy

"T-Thanks a lot Lucy." All of them said

"Thanks to you guys, I finally had some fun. I get to beat all of you up AND make fun of you at the same time. Sorry if you hate that thought but, you guys really entertained me." Lucy smiled

"Lucy... You really meant what you said in the hot springs right?" Rogue suddenly hugged his plush toy tightly like a cute little kid (I-I'm gonna faint because of the cuteness... *_*)

"Of course I do Rogue." Lucy smiled and her cheeks were red because of Rogue's cuteness

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Wow... I can't believe I reached 3,000+ words. I know 3,000 is short but for me it's an achievement! Thank you for reading and please wait for more! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fudge...**

**Chapter 6- Let's visit Earthland! and Kei Aozora's past**

**A/N: For the first time ever! This chapter has had 2 stories in one chapter! In celebration of my more than 50 reviews!**

**Part 1- Let's visit Earthland! (Slight NaLu and GrayLu)**

"Good morning, idiots!" Lucy jumped up from her bed, landed on her two feet and grinned. Seeing that everybody was still asleep, she grabbed her book, read a few lines, and chanted a spell to completely scare them awake. She also did this just to prank. "From the north, the south, the east, and the west... The death gods have walked away from rest... A deadly spirit, a ghost of the night... A monster have come, to kill the light!- Uh... Oh, yeah! Gigante Umbre!"

A giant magic circle started glowing and a beast did come. It made a horrible and deafening noise that woke everybody up while rubbing their poor ears, "LUCY! What the hell did you do?!" The blonde dragon slayer shouted as he fell to the ground.

Lucy gave a wicked laugh and grabbed a towel. "Guys, take a bath and we're going to Earthland," She said with a winning smile.

"We're actually going back to Earthland? Are you sure about that?" Rogue asked while trying to open his eyes. The other Sabertooth members were staring at the huge monster inside the bedroom. Lucy saw their ridiculous faces so she laughed so hard and closed the gate of the Gigante Umbre.

"Nice spell you got there," Rufus smiled sweetly and memorized it completely.

"Thank you! And yes, Rogue. I'm sure of it. We are going to Earthland and that's final," She said and in a flash, her hair was tidy, fresh as a daisy, clothes changed, and bags were packed. "We're gonna have a little vacation," She said evilly.

After threatening them for almost 5 times, they all agreed and went to different places of Rohan just to shower. Lucy's bathroom was strictly prohibited since she said so. She doesn't want anybody to use her lovely bathroom other than her.

After the five were done bathing, fixing themselves, and packing, the gang brought Kei and Elias with them to teleport them to Earthland.

**~TIMESKIP~**

They found themselves stuck on a tree, hanging upside-down. Elias had troubles in opening the gate so Kei mixed his gate with Elias and it ended up a fiasco. Lucy grabbed hold of a branch and jumped from her current position. She helped the others get down one by one. Sting was so arrogant that he didn't want help from Lucy and tried to get down by himself, which of course, turned out to be a complete waste of time. Lucy had no choice but to get him down by force.

"So... We're headed back to Sabertooth," Sting folded his arms and stared at the remaining people. Rogue grabbed Lector and Frosch and placed him in his arms.

"See you guys when we see you," Rogue harshly grabbed Sting's wrist and dragged him away from the Fairy Tail group.

So Lucy was with Kei and Elias as she happily skipped back to her guild. Kei can read her mind well and knows that she isn't as happy as she looks. Elias however was happily skipping as well and watched the people of Earthland who were minding their own lives.

They reached the guild in no time and Lucy entered with a forced smile and waited for the hurt to come but it never came. Instead, she was greeted by hugs and cries from the guild and kept apologizing repeatedly. Elias wondered where the pink-haired boy and the naked one Lucy kept talking about.

They got out of the crowd as soon as possible and they faced the Guild Master. Lucy stared at the old man who was busy drowning himself in booze. Then her eyes went to her book-loving friend who was too busy reading a book to notice Lucy. She stopped when her eyes met a familiar dragon slayer who had pink hair and a scarf.

**NATSU'S POV**

Aw man! This is stupid. _I'm_ so stupid. Why did I let myself hurt Lucy? I mean, she's such a nice and sweet girl. I wonder what made me go and hurt her. I looked left and right as my nose caught a very familiar scent. Then I carefully looked at the crowd and saw a blonde person come. Is that Laxus? Is that a new member? Or is it...

"Lucy?" I said after our eyes met and I stared at her eyes that were about to cry any minute. She was somehow glued to her place and her hands covered her mouth.

**NORMAL POV**

"Hi, Natsu! Oh, how's the guild after I left for a couple months? Seems you don't have any new members. Bummer... Levy! How are you?" Lucy shouted to the girl across the room.

Kei activated his telepathic powers to communicate with Lucy and Elias privately. He doesn't want anybody to hear him talking. _"Lucy, who are they?"_ He asked.

'_Oh, they're my friends. They're also the ones-'_

"_They're also the ones who hurt you from before, am I right?"_ He added and saw Lucy weakly smile at the ground.

"So everyone... Uh, I just came here to visit for one day," She stated clearly so everybody won't think she'll be staying forever. Lucy thinks it's still too soon to come back. But, after her sentence, Natsu, Happy, Erza, and Levy ran in front of her and gave her a tight hug. "W-WAAAH! W-What are you guys doing?!"

"We're sorry! Come back to Fairy Tail! We miss you! Stay here, please..." Levy cried into her shoulder.

Lucy gently removed all of them from her and smiled weakly as she wiped a tear from her eye. Kei and Elias were confused and did not know what she had in mind. She fixed his posture and showed her wrist with two marks. "Guys... I love Fairy Tail. But...I am still willing to come back when I have set things right. I will come back after I have done my duty as the god of White or... The god of Light," she finished her speech and faced the door. "Oh and... I already know why you guys attacked me that day."

"Tell us then!" Natsu shouted

"...Be patient, Natsu. You'll know soon," She opened the doors and smiled. "Bye guys."

Kei and Elias were surprised at her as she went inside and left quickly just like that. They thought she would stay a bit longer and talk about her doings or how strong she has become. Since they'll never know, they just quietly followed her until they reached the wonderful park of Magnolia.

"Lucy, why are we here-"

"I can't believe... They were the last people to notice I came inside the guild... Everybody noticed me. The master noticed me. The other S-Class wizards noticed me...But my best friends? They were the last to notice? Heck, even Laxus and Gray noticed me. Well, I treat Gray as my best friend but _him_? God, I must be so stupid... I can't believe I fell for that idiot," Lucy gave out an exasperated sigh and kicked a bench. "DARN! I swear I'll train myself to beat them! I'd be more than happy if I beat EVERYONE! So, you guys want to watch a movie?" She grinned.

"I can't believe how fast you can recover from something like that," the two gods laughed.

"Hey! I- I- SHUT UP!" She pouted cutely and folded her arms. "And I asked you guys a question!"

"Okay, okay... We'll go." They folded their arms like Lucy and sighed, letting out a small giggle. "So, Mistress Lucy, where are we going?"

"Shut up... Oh, and we're gonna watch this movie that my friend suggested. And that friend is someone even you ((Kei)) don't know! She said that the title is...The Hobbit, a prequel to the Lord of the Rings movie and a sequel to the novel Silmarillion. Tolkien is a really good author!" Lucy grinned childishly as she squealed, eager to read more of Tolkien's novels.

"J.R.R. Tolkien? J.R.R. Tolkien, the really good author who made Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring, Lord of the Rings: Two Towers, and Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King that once became a best-seller in Earthland?" The time god clapped his hands together and his eyes were sparkling. Lucy and Kei held each other's hands and smiled.

"He's a really good author!" They stated in unison which made the two of them laugh so hard and made Elias feel a little left out. The other god just sighed and watched his best friends.

Elias coughed to catch the two's attention, which it did, and said, "Um... Weren't we talking about watching a movie? If I were you, Lucy, I'll go to the movies right now and purchase a ticket so I would be able to watch before they're sold out," in a very calm tone. The two agreed and they apologized.

After chattering for almost an hour about what movie to watch once again, they finally agreed on The Hobbit and went on their way.

**SABERTOOTH**

"Rufus, you bastard, come here and let me kill you!" The blonde dragon slayer ran in and out of the guild just to catch the Memory-maker.

"Now, why would I let you take my life? I am not gonna give my life up that easily, Sting- Oh wait... _Lover Boy _Sting..." The memory-maker smirked and waved a secretly taken picture of him hugging Lucy's plush doll version.

"Wait, where did you get that picture?" Rogue gently took the picture from Rufus' hands and carefully examined it with a slightly amused expression.

The rest of the guild began laughing, even Minerva let out a small chuckle after seeing her guild members act like idiots. A lot of them began teasing and calling Sting a lover boy, and that, of course, ruined Sting's whole reputation. Rogue acted as a good friend and comforted the sulking Sting in the corner.

**LUCY AND COMPANY ((Ooh, I made a rhyme~ Go, Arielle~ Go Arielle~))**

The three of them already bought tickets, popcorn, and some soda to enjoy the mind-blowing, action-packed movie so far, The Hobbit. Lucy and Kei squealed in delight, very excited to watch the movie. Elias, however, wasn't that much of a fan of Tolkien so he just smiled whenever they wanted to ask him what book he likes. Lucy dragged the two inside and they sat in a very nice and comfortable row to watch the movie.

**After the movie... (('Cause I'm lazy just like that~ :P))**

"Mother of Rohan, that was awesome!" The two book-lovers squealed in unison, happily skipping outside hand-in-hand.

"You two really do get along, considering the fact that you two are book lovers. Anyways, do you guys have any more ideas before we go back to Rohan?" Elias picked a white flower and gave it to the little girl who followed him. ((A/N: Stalker... =,=~))

"Hm... I want a cat. A really cool cat is what I want!" Lucy grinned and ruffled the child's hair before it left. "I see that Elias has a wolf, Kei has an albino tiger, and Rena has a golden eagle. I desperately want a pet and a cat is what I want!"

"A- A cat?!"

**Part 2- Kei Aozora's past ((A/N: It takes place when they were still in Rohan, enjoying their very merry lives- except Kei though. To be specific, it was Lucy's first day in Rohan that was too lazy to be added before. Now, I have placed it here as an added bonus and for this fanfic's More-than-50-reviews celebration.** **So, sit back, relax, and enjoy, I hope...))**

Kei was outside, the green grass, the animals, and the blue sky was his company. Whenever he was thinking about his past, those were the ones that gave him company and made him feel happier, like a heavy burden was lifted. However, he never expected a new one to keep him company and make him calm. Lucy Hearfilia, the new god of Rohan, sat down beside him and smiled.

**KEI'S POV**

"Good morning, Heartfilia." Why is she here? I wanted to spend my time alone and she just comes out and ruins my day.

"Are you alright? Breakfast is already served in the dining hall and you were the only person who's absent. Did something wrong happen?" She asked with her girly voice and puppy dog eyes. I hate people who act all cute and girly.

"Not really..." This girl is really not good in reading situations. Can't she sense my depressed aura and weak state? I tried to make her go away but she refused.

"I won't leave until you tell me what's wrong."

"Alright... Let me tell you my story." I just had to tell her... If not, she would never leave me alone.

**FLASHBACK! (Still Kei's POV)**

I was born on November 7, in a small yet comfortable house. My parents were the best. They gave me all their time and attention. My mother is Kez Lycan and my father is Rei Aozora. We were commoners in Magnolia, Fiore. I was very fond of reading books even when I was still a little child. People have been admiring my knowledge about many things, saying that I was smart enough to beat brainiacs. Of course, I never understood what they were saying about me for I was still little. The very first book I read was The Little Prince. My parents were proud that I understood such a book with very difficult words that even they don't understand.

Anyways, let's skip that. At the age of 7, I began to master my power to read the future and minds. I was also expert in weapons and hand-to-hand combat. I wanted to make my parents and my relatives proud of me even more by showing them how much I've approved while they were away. They left me here to take care of my new brother while they went to a different town in search of some books for me and supplies for my brother.

My brother's name is Sky. I thought it was a weird name but I have grown to like it anyway. They said that the sky was at its best condition that day, the clouds were perfectly white and the heavens were crystal blue. Hours have passed and our parents have finally come home. I walked up to them and flashed them a smile, my head got patted in return. I told them that I wanted to show my magic but they brushed past me and pulled my brother into a really tight hug, their faces were happy. I was jealous of my brother. He's always getting the attention. I just get to sit in the couch, watching them be happy.

"Why does he always still mom and dad from me? What's wrong with me? Is it because of my magic? Am I not enough for them?" These questions were always in my mind.

I decided to never use my magic ever again and hope my parents will love me like how much they love my normal brother. Day after day, I play with my brother Sky while mom and dad were away. I kept covering Sky's face with my hat and I always get a cute little reaction from him every time I do that. Those days were the days that were forever locked inside my head. Little by little did I realize that I need my brother and I would never let anyone hurt my Sky, "My precious little brother..."

However, those happy moments ended. They weren't made to last anyway. We planned on having a family vacation really far from Magnolia so we could explore new places. On the way, we encountered bad luck.

"MAMA! PAPA! SKY!" I shouted as I saw my family members more wounded than me. That day, the sky was dark. The train we were riding got into a very terrible accident. We were attacked by dark mages from a guild called Eisenwald. I promised that I would never use my magic so I never got to save my family. They were attacked by the mages since we were about to be attacked. However, since I was the only one in the family who used my magic, my parents died with just a few strikes. I quickly grabbed Sky and ran out the window, crying with him.

I was 12 and my brother was only 5. How could I possibly take care of both of us? I felt hopeless, ignoring my brother's cries for food and water. I drowned myself in my tears. Since I was a time mage, I don't get that hungry and tired due to my strength to change time. My brother Sky was weak, he died a few days after. I realized how selfish I was. With the power I have and the magical power I hold, I destroyed a whole forest to release my anger. My wrist gave a golden glow and I was taken to Rohan.

**END OF FLASHBACK (Normal POV)**

"You see... I lived here for 7 years. I am no 19 and my power is strong enough to beat the ten wizards saints. The sky reminds me of my wonderful brother. Whenever I am down, I go outside and look at the sky. The sky that was once at its best condition with pearl-like clouds and crystal blue in color, the weather was not hot and not cold, perfect... Sky Aozora, born on December 10 and died on his birthday..." He began crying and he buried his head in Lucy's shoulder.

"Kei... Don't- Please don't cry..." She whispered as he rubbed his back to calm him down.

"Lucy Heartfilia... A kind teenager... Loved by all and is a great friend... I love you, my friend... You are my first friend... You are my friend, right?" He asked before he wiped his tears away. The blonde's face got all pink, pulling away from the black-haired teen.

"Well... Of course you are. You're my best friend." She smiled, earning a hug from Kei.

"Thank you..."

**Rogue-2, Sting-3, Elias-1, Kei-2**

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Yokatta! I have finally finished this chapter! After a lot of months filled with laziness, school, procrastinating, and family vacation, I have finished this! God! *faints***

**Oh, any Hetalia fans out there? Because I'm making a Hetalia fanfic after I finish this chapter and since I did, I'm gonna make one right now.**

**To all the readers who waited... I LOVE YOU! LEMME HUG YOU! **

**And, when Kei said I love you he meant love as a friend. But let me see your reviews if you want Kei to actually like her. Yes, he was really meant to be one of the guys who'll like her.**

**Question: Tell me 2 people you want to add in the love game.  
a. Kei Aozora  
b. Rufus Lohr  
c. Gray Fullbuster  
b. Other**

**Pick two, m'kay?**

**Last thing... The Lucy-wants-a-pet part will also be added in Phoenix Riders.**

**Thank you! THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED IN THE LAST CHAPTER! Here's a huuuug~ *hug***


End file.
